


Patch-up

by GhostOfDorothyStreet



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, post episode: Renovations, spoilers for Renovations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDorothyStreet/pseuds/GhostOfDorothyStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole point of bio-mechanical workers is that they're fixable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch-up

A time skip; that was all it felt like. 

One moment Daniel had been standing in the doorway of the men’s bathroom at the station, poised to take photos of those vicious little cats, then there had been a rush of darkness and heat and the crackle of burning fuses, and just enough time for him to realise and understand that he was shutting down, probably forever.

But now…

Now he was flat on his back in a darkened room, periphery sensors telling him that he had undergone some manner of shut down and repair. But this wasn’t a StrexCorp lab; it wasn’t even the back room of the radio station where Lauren had taken him that time Cecil had had an intern spike his “coffee” with something viscous that had glued up his gears. This was somewhere new.

He sat up, jerking bolt upright with a hiss of hydraulics, and felt a restraining hand on his back as his vision blurred from the sudden movement.

“Oh dear, careful there Daniel,” a little chuckle, high and nervous and beautiful, “Don’t want to jostle anything till I’m done running checks on you.”

Daniel’s eyes snapped into focus, and as he turned slightly he found himself staring into the face – or specifically the perfectly symmetrical eye sockets – of the voice’s owner. A face that, for that one awful moment outside the bathroom, he hadn’t thought he would ever see again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a finger covered in blood and motor oil came up and pressed against his lips.

“Hush now silly, your speech circuits are still coming back online,” said Kevin, with a playfully chiding look, “Give it a minute or two and they’ll be good as new.”

Daniel tilted his head in brief consideration, and settled for nodding his understanding. His eyes scanned to room, switching to night vision to pick out details in the low light. There were no windows, -perhaps they were underground, though he would have to test the air quality and acoustics to be certain – and the lights overhead appeared to have been smashed. There were definite signs of a struggle, one that Kevin had won if the organs strewn across the floor were any indicator. Kevin followed his gaze and shrugged.

“It’s a bit of a waste of resources, I know, but we couldn’t have anyone reporting back to StrexCorp yet, not until the little problem at the radio station is sorted out anyway,” he smiled, bright and cheery, “Besides, the place is so much more homey with a bit of colour don’t you think? I wanted you to have somewhere pleasant to wake up after what you went through.”

Kevin took hold of Daniel’s hand; the warmth of his soft, smooth skin sending a tingle up Daniel’s arm from the sensors in his fingertips.

“Anyway, there are always more workers. You on the other hand, aren’t so easy to replace.”

The hand holding Daniel’s tightened its grip, and he squeezed back, closing his eyes for a moment to re-route processing power to his speech centres.

“Th…thank you. K-Kevin.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's telling that this is the first fic I've actually got around to posting - I am THAT UPSET about Daniel right now. 
> 
> Anyway, I figure that all StrexCorp employees are trained in at least basic robot maintenance, it's just good sense.
> 
> I may post some manner of companion piece or follow up at some point, which will be longer and probably a bit more ship-heavy.


End file.
